Khiṓn
by Raegennao
Summary: Yu pernah membuat janji pada Nanako.


Yu tidak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi.

Mereka telah mencapai jalan buntu malam ini, dan waktu mereka pun tidak banyak. Mereka kehabisan ide. Ada beberapa hal janggal dalam misteri ini yang tak begitu ia pahami, dan kalau boleh jujur, ia tidak sabar untuk menyelesaikan semuanya. Sudah terlalu banyak orang dikorbankan dalam semua rantai peristiwa ini...

Debu-debu putih yang dingin berjatuhan dari langit, memenuhi daerah di depan rumah sakit kota Inaba. Keindahannya sesaat membuat Yu lupa akan kabut tebal yang menyelimuti kota ini.

Dan saat itu pula Amagj Yukiko menyuarakan semua isi pikiran tim investigasi remaja di sana, "Ah, salju mulai turun."

...benar.

Salju mulai turun. Tanggal berapa sekarang? Seingat Yu, ini bulan Desember, bukan? Padahal baru tadi pagi ia mengecek kalender. Pasti semua kejadian hari ini telah membuat kepalanya kacau.

 _Nanti kalau salju sudah turun, janji ya-_

"Teman-teman, kita sudahi dulu hari ini, ya."

Enam pasang mata menoleh ke arahnya. Sorot mata mereka khawatir, sedih, berduka dan _tolong jangan menatapku seperti itu - hentikan, hentikan--_

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok," Kata-kata itu terasa pahit keluar dari mulutnya sendiri. "jadi, terima kasih."

"...tch." Yousuke menendang kerikil imajiner di tanah. Wajahnya tampak tidak terima dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi, tapi ia tak terlihat akan melawan perintah. "Kau dengar dia. Pulang yuk."

Satu persatu dari mereka pergi. Satonaka, Amagi, Kanji dan Naoto hingga Yousuke, meninggalkan dirinya sendiri di depan pintu masuk rumah sakit Inaba sendirian di malam yang dingin.

Yu Narukami menarik nafas dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskannya dalam kepulan uap hangat. Ia pun menengadah. Tatapannya memandang partikel-partikel salju yang turun dari surga di atas langit.

 _Nanti kalau salju sudah turun, janji ya, kakak akan membuat boneka salju bersamaku!_

 _Iya. Kita buat yang besar, yuk!_

Nafasnya tercekat.

"Nanako," Nanako. Sepupu. Adik. Adik perempuan yang tidak pernah ia punya. Adik perempuan yang selalu menyambutnya di rumah saat pulang sekolah. Adik perempuan yang bahagia dengan hal-hal sederhana seperti iklan toko Junes di TV atau kehadiran dirinya dan sang ayah di rumah. Nanako, adik yang menerima dirinya dan mencintai dirinya apa adanya. Nanako, gadis kecil dengan sejuta mimpi.

Nanako, gadis kecil yang meninggal direnggut takdir yang begitu kejam malam ini.

Yu menghela nafas. Kali ini panjang dan sedikit gemetar.

Inaba adalah kota yang kecil dan berpenduduk sedikit. Kemungkinan orang akan datang ke tempat dimana ia berada sangat kecil, apalagi kalau waktunya adalah jam 2 pagi.

Tidak ada yang melihat.

Tidak ada yang memperhatikan.

"Nanako," Pandangannya memudar. Tubuhnya berguncang. Suaranya parau. Sesak, rasanya. Ia ingin menjerit. "Nanako."

Suara derap kaki pun terdengar, dan Yu menemukan Yousuke di seberang jalan. Tubuhnya dipenuhi salju.

Sudah berapa lama ia berdiri disana? Berapa banyak yang ia dengar?

Tapi Yousuke tidak terlihat akan menyampaikan komentar tidak senonoh seperti biasanya. Tatapannya penuh empati, pengertian. Tak sekalipun Yousuke memalingkan mata darinya.

Ah, iya.

Bukankah Yousuke kehilangan seseorang juga dalam rantai misteri ini?

"Apa," Sebelum ia sadar, kata-kata itu keluar dengan sendirinya dari mulutnya. "apa keputusanku untuk menahan diri-" Menahan diri dari membunuh pembunuh sang adik. Menahan diri agar dia tidak menemui nasib yang sama. "adalah hal yang benar untuk dilakukan?"

Ketika Yousuke tidak menjawab, barulah Yu sadar bahwa berbicara adalah suatu hal yang sulit.

"Aku--" Nafas Yu tercekat lagi. Pinggiran matanya terasa panas. "Aku--"

 _Kak, kalau aku meninggal, apa aku akan ke Surga dan menemui Ibu?_

Yu Narukami membiarkan semua perasaannya keluar.

Ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu, apapun, namun dadanya begitu sesak dan semuanya keluar dalam isakkan tangis. Ia ingin menjerit dan berhenti, namun semuanya terasa begitu berat dan hanya air mata yang dapat mengekspresikan hatinya.

 _Nanako, Nanako, Nanako._

"Sial," Ia adalah pemimpin sebuah tim investigasi. Ia adalah sosok yang akan mengungkap misteri pembunuhan Inaba dan menyelamatkan korban-korbannya. Yu dan teman-temannya lah yang akan mengakhiri semua ini jika polisi tidak bertindak.

Lalu,

kenapa ia tidak bisa menyelamatkan seorang gadis kecil yang tidak bersalah?

"Sial...!"

Kakinya hampir saja tumbang kalau bukan karena Yousuke yang menahan. Yu membiarkan air matanya mengalir di bahu sahabatnya, tak mempunyai apapun lagi untuk disembunyikan.

Yang terngiang-ngiang di pikirannya kala itu hanyalah _Nanako, Nanako, Nanako._


End file.
